In powerline communication orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is used for transmitting data from a first communications device, e.g. a transmitter to a second communications device, e.g. a receiver. OFDM distributes data over a large number of orthogonal sub-carriers. The orthogonality of the sub-carriers allows a per-carrier demodulation at the receiver side, since at the receiver side the demodulators are prevented from considering other sub-carriers than that one there are dedicated to. OFDM provides high spectral efficiency and allows sub-carrier selection and modulation to be adapted to the transmission channel characteristics.